Ryuu no Hime
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: Mysterious lady sequel, Luffy has several secrets that (s)he hide from his friend but now luffy and the crews in the new world where luffy really born from. Can luffy keep those secret with h(er)is family know that (s)he alive and wanted to kill h(er)im zoro/femluffy not yaoi unfortunately


Okayyyyy so this is a story that I promised you guys a lonnng time ago. The sequel, or a prequel? ofmysterious lady hahahaha.

Do not be confused because of Luffy's name being Lucy for a while;you will see it later in the future.

I already have my beta reader(thank you so much GirlinBlue_) so enjoyed it.

Chapter one: prologue

_All fairy tale stories begin with_

_Once upon the time, lived a very beautiful and young princess in a big castle in the middle of the ocean._ She had black wavy hair and black eyes. Her skin was a pale white and as smooth as silk. She also had rosy pink lips and cheeks. Even though she is still a child many of her siblings were jealous of her beauty. Her name was .

As the young princess of the World noble TenryuubitoLuciana,Lucy for short,was never allowed to go out of the castle alone. Her uncles insisted that she has to bodyguards with her at all times due to her position as the highest class Tenryuubito princess

Unlike her other siblings Lucy did not wear clothes that resembled space suits because she never got to go out of her room. She wears simplesleeveless red dresses with big ribbon on its back most of the time. She also wears a pair of gold high heels even though she hates them. She truly hated them.

Her mother is the only daughter of the Head of the Tenryuubito family's; she fell in love with her father who is the leader of the government rebel. Lucy did not know herfather's name becauseher mother has been in prison since Lucy was born. Her uncle always told Lucy how her mother disgracedthe Tenryuubito name.

But Lucy knows better, even though she is just five years old. ButLucy is smarter than she looked. Shejust does not want to show it. She knows that Tenryuubito is a bad man and that he did many evil things along with his clan.

, she seen the world through her books and windows. Lucy likes the ocean very much. Herwindows are in front of ocean and every day Lucy always dreams of going outside and seeing the world with her own eyes. To go on adventures with his friends, to go around the world visiting many kinds of countries and all night with food and drinks, like the pirates in her books did.

Lucy read a lot of pirate books, although the books said many bad things about pirates but Lucycannot help being jealous of them. She wants to be free like they were. Have an amazing adventureand party all night with friends. Looking for treasures in the sky land and go to mermaid land under the sea. All of which are said to be legends.

Lucy always pictured every day of her life like that. How she and her friends would go around seeing places like that. She decided she wants a musician in her crew to play music instruments when she sang, a navigator because she needs someone who can lead them in storm and know her way around the boat, a doctor to help her crew when they were sick, a shooter for when they were attacked by enemies and a shipwright would be pretty cool for when we need to fix the ship. Lucy thinks, and of course a cook, to cook delicious food every day for them to eat. And lastly she wanted for her first mate to be…'maybe a very handsome swordsman would do', Lucy thought as she had daydreamed what he would look like.

Lucy had many talents and singing is one of them, she had a beautiful voice that can make an angel cringe with jealousy. Every time she sang a song everyone in the castle would stop their jobs just to hear her sing. Her song had this uncanny ability to hypnotize people who heard it. And people who were fighting would stop; people who were sick would feel better; her songs would soften the meanest person's hearts.

One day one of her uncles, Mjosgard, visited her room. Her uncle had dark green hair that sat straight up at the top of his head, that hairstyle is shared among most nobles. Lucy felt blessed she does not have that kind of bizarre hair style; she shuddered at the thought of having it. His face is wide with a bulbous nose that had not hanging out, thick lips and small slit like eyes. In short he is disgusting!

"Luffy sing me a song and if I liked it I will give you one of my new slaves." Mjosgard said with a smug on his face. Lucy looked at her uncle with so much disgust, deep in her heart she really wanted to punch her uncle's gut. She did not want a slave, but if her voice can save one or two slaves from her uncle's torturous ways she would do it.

Lucy closed her eyes and tried to focus.

(Caged bird: Alicia keys)

Mmm, mmm

Right now I feel like a bird

Caged without a key

Everyone comes to stare at me

With so much joy and revelry

They do not know how I feel inside

Through my smile I cry

They do not know what they are doing to me keeping me from flying

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the window. The sound of waves crashing into each other was like music in her ears. It was as if it encouraged her more to sing with what was within her heart.

That's why I say that I know

Why the caged bird sing

Only joy comes from song

She is so rare and beautiful to others

Why not just set her free?

So she can fly,fly,fly

For the whole world to see

Her voice tares everybody who heard her sing. Her song was full of pain and misery. Also a strong will to be free.

Mmm, mmm

Hey hey

Mmm, mmm

She is like a caged bird

Fly, fly

Ooh, just let her fly

Just let her fly, just let her fly

Spread wings, spread beauty

Hmm

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, and applause from her uncle is the first thing she heard. Although she definitely did not want it. "That is very beautiful song Lucy. I expect it from the princess who will succeed the throne with me…." Her uncle said with his perverted smile. 'He didn't even realize the hidden message in my song, stupid man.' Lucy thought with disgust.

Her uncle wanted to marry her because her status as Hime no Ryuu. She had a prophecy since she was a kid. Every child that was born in royal family will be brought to a fortune teller to see her/his future. And she is somewhat special. The first time the fortune teller saw her, she was very surprised and happy. She said she is the chosen one and she couldn't understand it why, not even now.

One thing she did know is her prophecy.

**A daughter from two dragons will have power to rule the world**

**She will be like an angel who would save the world **

**She is as beautiful as a Goddess herself**

**Her voice would stop war**

**And destroy the evil dragon**

Since then her family is in chaos, they somehow realized that "evil dragon" is them. At this Lucy rolled her eyes.'At least some of her family was smart enough to realize that what they were doing is evil'. And so they locked her in this castle in hope that they can change the prophecy. Her "family" decided to let her uncle Mjosgard marry her when she is 15! For god sake! Is he pedophile or what!?

Beside who would want to be married to his uncle anyway? Her uncle was literally the ugliest person in the whole not because he is the most powerful man in the world nobody want to marry him. Oh by the way, he has 16 wives and most of them are slaves and the others are whores who want her uncle's money. And he is too blind too see that. Or too greedy.

Anyway she has 7 years to escape this hell, and have the adventure of her life like she always dreamed about.

"You have a beautiful voice Lucy, I am very happy you are my fiancé."Mjosgard grinned happily. Lucy forced a smile on her face. "I have two new slaves' kids, from grey terminal. Those brats have some death wish stealing my gold; luckily my guard Bluejam found them. Anyways my sweet cute Lucy which do you like?"

Her uncle beckoned the guards to bring out two boys from behind him; one of them had messy black haired and childish freckles on both cheeks eventhough he had this serious look on his face. He was slightly muscular and taller than the boy beside him. On the other handthe other had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wears a pair of goggles on his head and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by belt with an elaborate flower design buckle.

Lucy chuckled. What boy in this world willingly wears a flower patterned belt buckle? But it seems Lucy luckily found one here.

"I… I want both of them….. a-as my slaves of course." Lucy quickly added, afraid that her uncle would be suspicious of her.

Her uncle,Mjosgard looked at Lucy with lazy eyes. Lucy began to sweat, wondering if her uncle knowsof her intentions. Not after too long he laughed. "Of course, of course I will give both of them to you if you kiss me on my cheek." He smiledperversely at Lucy while he pointed at his cheek. Lucy tried not to vomit at that moment and placeda forced smile on her face.

"Of course uncle." quickly Lucy 'kissed(even though it was just 0.00001 seconds) her uncle's cheek. With a perverted smile he said "Okay good bye my sweet Lucy, I still have somethings to do so I must leave now. Have fun with your new toys." After he closed the door Lucy said loudly. "YES! Go rot in hell old man!" Over her excitement of her small victory she forgot that she had other people in her room.

While she stuck her tongue out towards the door rather childishly, she heard a slight chuckle come from both of her new 'slaves'. Quickly she turned her head, and at that moment saw themboth go as stiff as statue. They had their head down. Lucy got up from her bed and walked to them and even before she talked to them the boy with black hair snapped his head up and glared at her. "You can torture me to the death but I will never be your slave."

The boy next to him nudged him so he would shut up but his attempt looked like it didn't work at all since the black haired boy was still glaring at her. Blond haired boy raise his hand and force black haired boy to bow down but still no result, the only thing that happen is both of them had a cat fight with each other. She couldn't hold it anymore;Lucy laughed and it successfullystop both of boys from fighting.

"Hahahahaha, you both look alike, are you brothers or something?" Now they turned their head at Lucy so fast to look at her that she was wondering if they didn't break their necks. "NO! I am not the brother of this idiot." The black haired boy said. "What did you say? You're the one who's an idiot, idiot!" The blond haired boy encountered. "Hey!" Before they could begin WW3 right then and thereLucy said.

"My name is TenryuubitoLucy, what's your name?" Lucy said with her trade mark smile.

"My name is Sabo; I do not know my last name so… just call me Sabo." The blond haired boy named Sabo rubbedthe back of her neck nervously.

While the other black haired boy still look at Lucy suspiciously. "Ace, my name is Portugas D. Ace."

Omake:

"Ice?What a weird name shishishi."

"It's ace." The black haired boy said.

"Air ?"Luffy tried to pronounce his name.

"ACE" Ace said with slight twitch on his forehead.

"Axe?" Luffy made a weird face.

"A-C-E" Ace now began to lose his temper.

"Ahh Acne, I see I see shishishi." Lucy grinned widely.

Right now Sabo is holding Ace who is ready to hit Lucy because she cannot pronounce his name correctly. He does not understand what's so difficult about his name; it just three letters of the alphabet for goodness sake.

"Soeis, you have a weird name you know. shishishi." Ace slapped his own forehead; he cannot understand what's wrong with this girl's head at all.

"I'm just wondering since you came here, do you want to be my friend Sabo, Ace?"

Both of them were in shock by different reasons. Sabo was shocked because he heard a daughter or rather that the princess and future queen of this world wants to be friends with slaves like them.

And for Ace it's because "HAH! Finally you said my name correctly!" Sabo look at his partner with questioning look."Here, right now the future queen asked to be our friend and you just think about THAT?!" Sabo hit his friend upside the head.

Lucy tilt her head, her eyes widen."I do not understand what you mean, eis." She smiled.

Sabo had to hold his mouth with both of his hands but he couldn't help it and bursts into a fit of laughter. While Ace had a twitch on his eye and put his face in his hands in exasperation. In the end he just gives up. She can call him what ever she wants, he doesn't care anymore.

Anyway this chapter is just about Lucy's first meeting with Sabo and Ace.

Well I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
